Where Did I Go Right?
by migmag
Summary: Zuko meets a girl with a past that she isn't proud of but can she help him with his problems? Rated T because I can!
1. Chapter 1

Avaa ran through the woods as fast as she could. It was the middle of the night and the inky black night was caught in the trees' branches. She triped over a root and slid down the slope. Ignoring the serring pain in her shoulder she got up and ran toward the edge of the forest. She heard the whoosh of a serrated blade looking for her flesh, trying to break into her skin. She ran faster when she saw the clear night sky, not covered by branches.

As she broke free of the forest's tangled grasp she looked for a place to hide. When she thought all hope was lost she saw a house, it looked run down but it was the only thing that could hide her; beside a few rocks. She duked behind the first rock big enough to hide behind.

"Hey, were'd she go?" a high piched voice asked.

"She couldn't have gone far," a cold voice answered.

"You're right we should check the forest," the high voice said.

She heard their footsteps run back towards the black forest. Letting out a sigh of relief she got up and looked at the trees and whispered, " I've been the best at hide and seek since I was eight do you think you can find me?" She turned and ran to the house thinking how much different her life would be now.

When she got to the house she curled up in the closest corner, unware of the other two occupents that were also sleeping soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a misty gray dawn when Zuko woke up. He looked at his unconcious uncle. His Burn was clumsly banaged, but Zuko couldn't dress wounds very well, being raised royal and all. He turned to look out the doorway or what was left of it. The whole front wall was gone.

He looked in the corner and saw a girl no older than he was curled up like a cat, sleeping soundly. She had long jet black hair and fair smooth skin. Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes opened. They were dark brown. "I'm sorry. Is this your home?" she asked sitting up. "No, I'm...traveling," He said. She smiled and said "My name's Avaa," she looked at Iroh and her smile disappeared," What happened?"

"It's a long story." Without thinking she lit the twigs in the center of the room on fire. When she relized her mistake she drew her hand back like it had just been bitten by a snake. She looked at the young man in front of her. "It's alright," he said. He held out his hand that had a small flame in the middle of his plam. He smiled faintly, "Are you a fugitive too?" He asked.

"Pretty much.," she said.

"I'm Zuko and this is my uncle, Iroh."

"Could you make tea while I redress his wound?"

"Sure," Zuko said. Avaa picked put a small earthen bowl and asked, " Where do you get water?"

"There's a stream a few yards away from here."

"Thank you." Avaa went outside and returned a little while later with the bowl half filled with water and a cluster of leaves.

"Wait!" Zuko exclaimed

"What!" Avaa jumped and almost dropped everything.

"What kind of leaves are those?"

"Aloe, they help heal burns."

"Just checking, my uncle made tea with the leaves of the White Jade bush and drank it." She smiled and said, "Don't worry, I've had to use these lots of times; I know exactly what they look like." She sat beside Iroh and picked up a stick and muttered, "That'll do." Then she dropped the leaves into the bowl and started to mash them up.

Zuko stared blankly at her she reminded him of Song, but Avaa was much prettier. He also liked that she was a fire bender so he didn't have to hide anything form her. "Where you raised in the Fire Nation?"

"No, we lived in a city that the fire Nation took over. my parents died when I was four and a earth kingdom family took me in. But then I lost them to a raid four years later. When I was ten I joined a anti- Fire Nation group called 'The Freedom Fighters'. I could fire bend then but when I saw what the people who also had the same gift, I vowed to only use it when nessisary. So i practiced in seceret and taught myself. After the Avatar came to our home we moved to a different forest; the one back there. When the leader found out I was a fire bender he chased me out of the forest." "What about you?"

Zuko sighed and told her about his banishment and all his adventures while hunting the Avatar. when he was finished Iroh was waking up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ Sorry the first chapter was so short I hope this helps._


End file.
